Chenle's Want It
by nunayahae
Summary: Chenle pengen banget nganuin Taeyong. Berhasilkah? (not good at summary btw-) NCT, TAEYONG, CHENLE. SEME!CHENLE, UKE!TAEYONG, PWP, BOYXBOY. NAENA THINGS!


**_WARNING_**

 ** _!!!_**

 ** _BL, BOYXBOY, FLUFF, LEMON, PWP_**

 ** _CRACK!PAIRING._**

 ** _CHENLE X TAEYONG_**

 ** _SEME!CHENLE, UKE!TAEYONG_**

 ** _HOMOPHOBIC GET AWAY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE_**

"Le, aku tahu kok kita member NCT"

"Iya, terus?"

"Yaa tapi ga usah muter video cherry bomb setiap saat juga! Mana yang diputer waktu nanananana aja lagi. Segitunya banget pengen ngemilikin si hyung itu?"

"Yaudah sih, itu Jeno hyung tau. Aku cuma lagi mikirin gimana caranya mililkin hyung ter tsundere itu"

"Cih, lagak. Dia udah punya Jae hyung kali, ga usah mimpi" Jeno yang jengah akhirnya menoyor asal kepala Chenle yang masih saja setia menonton video practice Cherry Bomb nya NCT 127. Namun tepat ketika Jeno pergi, Chenle mengganti video practice cherry ver dengan yang focus ver. Chenle kali ini menggunakan headphone nya agar tidak mengundang siapa-siapa untuk merecokinya lagi.

"Le, aku dan Renjun pergi yaa" kata Jeno ,untungnya masih kedengaran, Chenle hanya melambai padanya, kemudian fokus ke iPadnya lagi.

Chenle terus memperhatikan betapa detailnya seseorang di dalam video itu menggerakkan badannya tanpa kesulitan, bahkan terbilang lentur. Badan kurus tapi seksinya itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Chenle.

Lee Taeyong.

Lead dancer yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya. Bahkan sejak ia belum bergabung dengan SM. Salahkan dirinya yang menonton music video Open the Door pada usianya yang ke 12, yang akhirnya membuatnya ingin bergabung dengan SM, jauh-jauh dari Shanghai terbang ke Korea hanya untuk bertemu dengan Taeyong. Gilanya, dia malah masuk ke subunit dimana Taeyong debut, lucky fans? Lucknut fans sih yang betul.

Karena.

Rasa ketertarikannya pada Taeyong bukan sekedar terobsesi dan ingin bertemu idola, seperti yang ada di ftv. Tapi, perasaan Chenle ke Taeyong adalah, bagaimana seseorang tertarik kepada seseorang, secara seksual, secara harfiah, pakai cinta dan nafsu!

Wih, Chenle mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pecinta Taeyong. Yup, dia cinta mati hanya dengan Taeyong. Walaupun banyak yang menjodohkannya dengan Renjun atau Jisung, tapi kenyataannya Chenle hanya cinta pada Taeyong. Apalagi kalau dream sudah berada bersama 127, semua bayi yang ada di dream mendadak manja sama Taeil dan Taeyong. Chenle bisa bebas ngapain aja--err kecuali naena--dengan Taeyong. Mau makan dimana pasti dikasih, mau disuapin pasti disuapin, minta cium sebelum tidur juga pasti nggak ditolak sama Taeyong.

Tapi sayang, sikap manja Chenle ke Taeyong cuma di anggap babyzone. Iya, Taeyong merasa kalau Chenle itu anaknya, dan dia semacam mama muda yang punya anak kelewat manja. Makanya Taeyong mau saja mencium bibir Chenle tiap sebelum tidur, karena dia menganggap Chenle itu anaknya. Dan little prince itu sadar betul kalau dia cuma di anggap anak.

Maka dari itu Chenle sudah merencanakan, sesuatu yang lebih.

Iya, agar Taeyong paham, kalau Chenle benar-benar cinta mati padanya, sebagai seorang cowok, bukan anaknya.

Ya... Selain cinta...

Chenle sering horny banget kalau melihat Taeyong. Apalagi Taeyong sering pakai kaos tanpa lengan yang bikin tepi dadanya keliatan, dan kalau sudah keringatan nipplenya jadi nyeplak, boxer setengah paha yang mamerin paha langsing dan mulusnya, bikin Chenle turn on! Oh oh, jangan lupa poninya dikareti pita yang dia minta ke makeup artist nuna pacarnya si Haechan. Taeyong itu sexy dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan sekarang tiba-tiba belajar aegyo terus di praktekinnya ke Chenle, kan jadi nggak tahan, mana dia hobinya nanyain ke Chenle "udah imut belom?", Chenle tuh ngga bisa diginiin. Udah tegang, nggak ada tempat pelampiasan.

Jeno enak, ada Renjun. Sementara Mark punya dua pelampiasan bisa ke Jaemin, bisa ke Goeun, yang jelas mark adalah pihak menusuk. kalau Haechan yang normal sehat walafiat udah pasti setiap ada kesempatan anywhere anytime bakalan enak karena nuna MUA yang seumuran dengan Doyoung itu. nah Chenle??? Mau ngelampiasin ke siapa? Jisung?

Plis, walaupun Jisung sama bokepnya sama Chenle, tapi Chenle nggak mau nusuk Jisung. Tepatnya takut. Walaupun Chenle lebih dominan nusuk, tapi jiwa seme Jisung itu udah setara sama Jaehyun. Kan ngeri.

Chenle maunya nusuk Taeyong.

Apa? Gak boleh?

Mentang-mentang wajah Taeyong sangar dan dia lebih tua, terus Chenle gak boleh ngebobol Taeyong?

Justru ke kelakuan Taeyong itu yang bikin Chenle jadi hobi onani sambil ngebayangin Taeyong lagi godain semua member NCT minta dimasukin.

Wajah sangar Taeyong cuma di pentas, terbukti dengan kelakuan absurd dan keibuan nya di dorm. Taeyong cocok buat digagahi, karena Chenle sudah lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Taeyong sering memohon-mohon untuk digagahin phone sex dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny di waktu yang berbeda. Chenle nguping sambil pura-pura tidur, makanya dia tau. Fufufufufufu.

"Le? Chenle?" lamunan Chenle tentang Taeyong bubar barisan. Mark yang memanggilnya itu datang bersama Taeyong dan Jaemin.

Wait.

Taeyong?

Chenle menelan ludahnya. Sial, mana barusan dia menghayal yang iya-iya sampai setengah tegang.

"Ya Hyung?" Chenle merespon, dia mematikan iPadnya, lalu mengambil bantal dan menutup gundukkannya yang mendesak celananya itu.

"Jisung kayaknya latihan sampai malam, Jeno dan Renjun juga take vokal jam ini sampai malam juga, Haechan di rumah Daehee nuna, aku dan Jaemin mau pergi ke rumah sakit, kamu tinggal dengan Taeyong hyung nggak apa kan?"

 _PUJA KERANG AJAIB! MARK, YOU MAKES CHENLE'S DREAM CLOSER._

"Yah.. Kalian gimana sih, aku ditinggal terus" Chenle berpura-pura ngambek, padahal dalam hatinya dia girang bukan main, bisa berduaan sama Taeyong dan kalau ada kesempatan beuh...

Mark menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia paling takut kalau Chenle ngambek, soalnya serem. Waktu itu Chenle ngambek, eh malah bakar lamborghini bapaknya kan... Ah sudahlah.

"Udahlah Chenle, ada Taeyong hyung disini okay? Jangan marah terus dong" Taeyong kemudian memeluknya dari belakang sofa, mencubit-cubit dan menciumi pipi Chenle gemas. Hampir saja Chenle tertawa, tetapi Chenle menahannya.

"Yaudah, ntar kalau pulang bawain aku makanan yang banyak" ujar Chenle final, mengalah karena Taeyong sudah ditangannya.

"Okay okay Shanghai prince aku pergi dulu ya, hyung aku pergi" Jaemin melambai pada Chenle dan Taeyong.

Blam. Pintu tertutup.

Krik.. Krik... Bukan suara jangkrik, hanya efek saja, karena Chenle sendiri sedang horny berat, bingung mau ngomong apa ke Taeyong yang sekarang duduk di sofa seberangnya dan si Taeyong sendiri malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas ke Chenle, mau bikin Chenle crot sekarang juga ya? :'D

Setelah beberapa saat diam, Chenle memutuskan mau pindah ke kamar.

"Taeyong hyung, aku pindah ke kamar ya?" kata Chenle , meminta izin.

"Yaudah yuk, hyung temenin"

 ** _Wah, makin bikin tegang aja suaranya. Anjing nih --Chenle, 16 tahun, ngaku seme, hormonnya overdosis._**

Chenle paling tidak bisa menolak Taeyong, karena Taeyong sendiri tidak pernah menolak Chenle. Mungkin kalau Chenle menyatakan cinta bisa jadi sih.

Akhirnya Chenle pun mengangguk, membiarkan Taeyong membuntutinya ke kamar yang ada di ujung koridor dorm, kamar yang Chenle desain kedap suara. Karena selain dia suka ribut sendiri, dia suka fap-fap, jadi ia desain kamar itu supaya desahannya tidak kemana-mana.

Chenle menutup pintu kamar itu, namun...

Sret!

Boxernya terbuka!

Tepatnya dipelorotin.

Chenle melongo sejenak. Boxernya melorot, otomatis paha, pantat dan kejantanannya terekspos ke khalayak ramai. Lebay, cuma ada Taeyong disana dan dialah tersangka sange disini.

Chenle masih menghadap pintu, dia tidak panik sama sekali, bahkan dia semakin tegang, dia merasakan paha dan pantatnya dielus-elus oleh Taeyong. Chenle bersmirk

"Chenle bedebah kecilku" ujar Taeyong pelan "Aku ingin bertanya dari tadi" lanjutnya, tangannya merambat ke penis Chenle "Kenapa penismu bisa tegang? Bahkan sejak aku datang, penismu ini seolah menyambutku" Taeyong yang berlutut di belakang Chenle mengusap-ngusap pelan penis tegang Chenle, memberi sengatan-sengatan kecil sehingga penis gemuk itu berkedut-kedut ringan.

"Ya Taeyong hyung yang brengsek" balas Chenle tak kalah savage "Kenapa bisa tegang? Satu, aku laki-laki, dua, aku terangsang ,tiga, bacot. Ini kan gara-gara hyung juga!" desis Chenle, menikmati usapan-usapan lembut tangan Taeyong di penisnya. Jari-jari kurus Taeyong membelai penis Chenle yang kini memerah, menggoda si kecil cerewet itu karena ia baru tahu kalau Chenle menyukainya, sampai ereksi. Cih, suka atau sange?

Chenle berbalik, dan penisnya langsung menantang wajah Taeyong yang berkeringat. Chenle menepuk-nepuk penisnya ke wajah Taeyong, tidak keras tetapi sungguh menggairahkan bagi Taeyong.

Jujur saja Taeyong setengah tegang ketika melihat gundukan Chenle yang tercetak jelas ketika ia baru datang. Dan sekarang ia yang memulai permainan ini.

"Nih, kejantananku, blowjob!" perintah Chenle. Jiwa bossy nya mendadak mendominasi, sepertinya Chenle kebanyakan baca wp daddy kink ya :')

"Cih, berani nyuruh-nyuruh orang tua ya?" Taeyong berdecih, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia memasukkan penis Chenle kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap pelan. Penis itu masuk 7/8 nya ke dalam mulut Taeyong, dan pria 95line itu langsung memastikan bahwa penis Chenle akan terasa nikmat di dalam analnya nanti.

"Sshhh aahh" Chenle mendesah ketika Taeyong mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk memberi servis lebih. Lidahnya menyapu batang Chenle sampai seluruh nya ditutupi air liur hangat dari mulut Taeyong.

"Mmhhh" Taeyong memancing precum Chenle dengan menjilati lubang urin si Zhong dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Sshhhh good Taeyong hyung" Chenle ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya seolah menyenggamai mulut Taeyong yang sekarang orangnya juga tidak tahan dan menurunkan celananya sendiri untuk bermain solo. Ia memblow Chenle sambil meremas dan mengocok batangnya sendiri. Sesekali ia meremas twinsballnya dengan Chenle secara bersamaan. Namun sayang, uke tetaplah uke, Taeyong lebih sensitif ketimbang Chenle. Ia sudah merasakan ingin keluar, padahal baru sebentar.

"Chen aku mau keluar" ucapnya sebelum memasukkan lagi penis Chenle ke mulutnya. Taeyong mencoba menahan agar untuk tidak klimaks, ia menahan dan melambatkan gerakannya. Ia memfokuskan lidahnya untuk menggoda ujung penis Chenle

"Shhhshh aku juga hampir hyung" ucap Chenle menggigit bibirnya, tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang mendera. Ia semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam mulut Taeyong begitu juga tangan Taeyong yang terus mengocok dirinya sendiri..

"Cchheeennhhllhheeehhhh" Taeyong menembakkan sperma nya ke betis Chenle, panas. Dan Chenle...

"Uugghh aahhhnngghh hyuungghh" semua mendadak kabur dan sperma miliknya kini memenuhi rongga mulut Taeyong.

Chenle melepas penisnya dari mulut Taeyong. Ia berlutut dan langsung menyerbu bibir Taeyong, merasakan sendiri spermanya yang ada di dalam mulut Taeyong.

"Mmhhchhppkhhh" frenchkissing itu bertambah ganas. Karena Chenle sengaja menggesekkan penis mereka yang masih sangat sensitif paska klimaks barusan.

"Aahhhh" Taeyong melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia sibuk menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Chenle. Chenle hanya menahan desah sambil bersmirk ria.

Ia menahan tubuh Taeyong, menariknya ke tepi ranjang. Kemudian berbisik "Besok ada schedule ngga hyung?" kemudian lidahnya menyapu leher dan jakun Taeyong yang naik turun, tangan kanannya meremas penis Taeyong yang melafalkan desahan-desahan. Taeyong sendiri membalas perlakuan Chenle dengan ikut meremas batang setengah tegang Chenle.

"Ngghh ahhh.. Mmmm adahhh" ia begitu menikmati perlakuan sensual Chenle, karena biasanya ketika main dengan Jaehyun, anak itu seperti dikejar bom, dan Johnny, adalah versi lebih halus dari christian grey. Taeyong menikmati jilatan-jilatan dan hisapan- sensual dari Chenle di lehernya. Chenle begitu lihai merangsang, padahal Taeyong akan lebih terangsang jika nipplenya ikut dimainkan, tetapi Chenle bahkan tak membuka kaosnya, dan ia sangat ingin langsung ke inti dibuatnya. Padahal Chenle baru 16 tahun, tapi kenapa setiap gerakannya terasa menggairahkan?

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memasukkannya" desah Chenle sambil memberi wink ke Taeyong yang langsung bingung. Chenle hanya membalas kebingungan Taeyong dengan kecupan nakal di bibirnya.

"Lalu kau mau memuaskanku seperti apa? Dan aku harus bagaimana, bocah? Lubangku sudah gatal kalau kau mau ta-aahh" kata-kata Taeyong terputus karena lubang urin nya di korek oleh jari-jari nakal Chenle.

"Aku tahu slutty holemu ini sudah gatal Yongie hyungku" ujar Chenle, ia kemudian mengelus pelan paha dalam Taeyong "kau pernah dengar istilah thighjob?"

Taeyong pun mengangguk, dan paham kemana Chenle akan bergerak. Thighjob? Oh, itu jenis sex yang selalu ia inginkan, bahkan ia ingin melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti rooftop, balkon atau gang sempit tetapi tidak mungkin, ia melangkah saja jadi sorotan, apalagi berbuat mesum begitu.

"Berdirilah" titah Chenle setelah melepas penis Taeyong dari genggamannya, kemudian Chenle berdiri menyandar ke tembok, ia memeluk pinggang Taeyong dari belakang "gigit kaosmu hyung mainkan chocochipsmu" perintahnya lagi, dan ajaibnya Taeyong menurut saja. Taeyong mulai mengelus dan mencubit kedua nipplesnya, merangsang dirinya sendiri. Hollyshit, ia sangat suka permainan Chenle.

"Jepit penisku diantara kedua pahamu hyung" Chenle mengeluskan penisnya mulai dari punggung, belahan bokong seksi Taeyong, menciumkan ujung penisnya dengan lubang berkerut Taeyong, kemudian turun kebawah dan melesakkan penisnya diantara kedua paha Taeyong yang otomatis menjepit penisnya, memberi sedikit sengatan yang membuat Chenle bergidig nikmat.

Chenle mulai memaju mundur kan batangnya yang otomatis juga menggesek penis Taeyong membuat keduanya melenguh setiap dua alat vital itu bergesekan. Taeyong menggelinjang keenakan.

"Shit, Lee Taeyong jangan di longgarkan" tangan Chenle menampar pantat Taeyong gemas, menitahkan paha mulus itu untuk menjepit penisnya lagi. Mendengar Chenle memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel menjadi rangsangan tersendiri bagi Taeyong.

Precum mulai menetes dari penis Taeyong dan Chenle, cairam bening itu membuat Chenle dengan mudah memaju mundurkan penisnya di antara paha Taeyong. Ide usil melanda Chenle.

"Fuckkkkaaaaahhh" Taeyong menjerit nyaring ketika tiba-tiba tiga jari Chenle mencoblos analnya, dan parahnya tepat sasaran di sweet spot nya. To be honest, Chenle the best player. Walaupun nyeri dan perih, tapi nikmatnya lebih mendominasi

Chenle masih stabil menggerakkan penisnya di paha Taeyong dan jarinya di lubang Taeyong secara bersamaan namun Taeyong pecah konsentrasi karena nikmat di lubang dan penisnya terlalu indah untuk di abaikan. Nipplenya sudah tegang, ia tak ingin menyentuhnya lagi karena sekali cubit saja ia bisa muncrat kali ini. Ia ingin menikmati penetrasi jari-jari panjang Chenle.

"Yaahh disituuhhh" desis Taeyong ketika Chenle menubruk prostatnya sekali lagi, Chenle pun dengan senang hati menumbuk di tempat yang sama.

Desahan, decitan becek dan tubrukan tubuh kedua lelali tersebut memenuhi ruangan Chenle, semakin lama semakin cepat kedengarannya.

"Hyung uaahh ngghh, lubangmu berkedut kencang, uugghhhh ahhh" Chenle masih menggenjot paha mulus Taeyong yang kini sudah memerah

"Mmhhh yyaahhh, jarimuuhhh enakkkkhh" desah Taeyong sengaja mengetatkan rektumnya untuk menjepit jari Chenle dan Chenle semakin-makin menubruk prostat Taeyong "Zhong Chenleeehhhh... aku dekattthhh" Taeyong meremas bolanya sendiri.

"Hhmmmhhh yaahhh keluarkan sajaahh" Chenle meng-in-out kan jarinya dengan cepat dan terus dibenturkan ke prostat Taeyong.

"Chennnhhh aahhh leehhhhhh" Taeyong menyemburkan lelehan cumnya ke lantai dan sebagian mengenai pahanya dan penis Chenle. Ia lemas sehingga tersandar ke tubuh Chenle yang menahannya dengan memeluknya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang kosong

"Uhhhh spermamu panas hyuungghh" Chenle makin tak kuasa dan ia menggenjot brutal paha Taeyong sampai penisnya berdenyut kuat "sshhhhnngghhh ahhhhhh" cairan Chenle menyembur ke mana-mana. Chenle menarik penis dan jarinya bersamaan, spermanya tertinggal di selangkangan Taeyong. Ia tersandar ke dinding, karena lututnya terasa seperti jelly paska klimaksnya barusan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Taeyong beranjak mengambil tissue dan mengelap tangan, penis dan pahanya. Ia juga membersihkan yang berceceran di lantai, takut meninggalkan jejak, karena tak mungkin jika Chenle sendiri yang fap-fap akan meninggalkan jejak sebanyak itu.

Chenle sendiri mengambil tissue basah untuk mengelap tangannya dan penisnya yang masih terasa lengket, sambil duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, lalu memasang boxernya lagi.

"Xiexie hyung" ujarnya ringan

"Buat apa?" tanya Taeyong, ia menarik celana trainingnya. Kemudian duduk di sofa Chenle

"Buat yang barusan haha" ia tertawa seperti biasa "udah lama banget aku pengen gituan sama Taeyong hyung sampai mau gila"

"Segitu sexynya ya aku" Taeyong berpose, tapi malah kelihatan menjijikkan

"Nggak usah berpose jijik gitu hyung. Hyung diam aja aku tegang basah tau"

Taeyong tertawa bitchy "Cih, dasar bocah mesum. Aku dijadikan bahan fap-fap" godanya menertawakan Chenle "Tapi kamu masih hutang loh, bocah" ujar Taeyong sambil membalas pesan dari manajernya yang barusan masuk

"Udah muncrat dua kali aku masih aja ngutang, emang hutang apa lagi hyung?"

Taeyong memasukkan hpnya ke saku, lalu ia berdiri, kemudian membungkuk sehingga wajah nya menatap Chenle intens, begitu juga dengan Chenle yang balas menatapnya.

Taeyong bersmirk "Ini" tanganya bergerak meremas penis Chenle kuat sehingga bocah itu mengaduh "Lain kali harus masuk ke sini" Taeyong berbalik dan membungkuk, menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, untuk memamerkan lubang nya yang berkedut nakal.

"Bye Chenle, aku harus balik ke agensi" Taeyong pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Meninggalkan Chenle yang menggerutu harus fap-fap lagi, karena ia tegang lagi.

 ** _*_**

 ** _apa ini?!?!?!_**

 ** _Lucknut sekali xD_**

 ** _Crack banget kan yah?!! Wkwkw_**

 ** _Ini request dari user wp yaitu nana_yo. entah dengan dasar apa doi mikir chenle x taeyong dan chenle semenya. wkwkwk sial._**

 ** _aku aja panas dingin basah bikinnya damnnnnn xD_**

 ** _hawt gak?_**

 ** _Reviewnya yaa_**


End file.
